Mes regrets envolées
by mikitchi
Summary: une invitation, des sentiments inavoués et de magnifique fleurs blanches ou Kyoko se marie, mais comment Tsuna va-t-il ?


**Bonjour ou bonsoir selon le moment où vous lisez cette fic. Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour le retard de mes fics. J'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps et j'ai plusieurs projets en cours… PARDON T_T !**

**…**

**J'ai tellement perdu l'inspiration, que je compense en écrivant d'autres histoires à la place. Logique, n'est-il pas ? (Imparable)**

**Et je sens que je suis en train d'enchaîner malheur sur malheur, car :**

**1. C'est un One-Shot/Songfic.**

**2. C'est un pseudo couple, que vous détestiez peut-être beaucoup (Je sais ça se dit pas -_-)**

**3. Que ça vient d'une vidéo Youtube (Même si j'ai rajouté quelques éléments)**

**4. L'histoire est assez guimauve voire, carrément nunuche et collante -_-**

**5. La fin ne vous plaira peut-être pas (Ce n'est pas une Death-Fic, je vous rassure)**

**…**

**Si vous n'avez pas des envies de meurtres en ce moment même, je vous remercie d'être des lecteurs et/ou lectrices super compréhensifs.**

**Voici le lien de la vidéo : www . youtube . com/watch?v=wqlHPUgubgY**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et méditez sur ce qui va se passer ^w^ !**

* * *

><p><em>Tegami ga boku ni todoita yoku miru moji to namae de<em>

(J'ai toujours regarder le nom et le caractère de ta lettre)

_Kakugo wa itsumo shiteta hazu data kedo_

(Qui doit toujours me joindre)

Sawada Tsunayoshi, du haut de ces 25 ans, avait pleinement accepté son devoir de parrain et continua à remplir la paperasse, jusqu'à ce qu'une enveloppe rose, déjà décacheté au préalable, attira son attention. Quelque peu curieux, il l'a pris en main, humant une odeur sucré et se souvenu avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation, où il fallait mettre une croix, si oui ou non il fera part de sa présence et la retournée à l'expéditeur. Cette lettre fut donnée par son gardien du soleil pour qu'il assiste au mariage de sa très chère sœur.

D'ailleurs il se souvint quand celle-ci le lui avait annoncé.

_Flash back_

_Il y a de cela un mois, le jeune parrain avait un moral d'acier. Il n'avait aucune mission, pas d'alliance à conclure avec une famille, pas de gardiens à l'horizon et surtout pas de Reborn pour un quelconque entraînement. Celui-ci devait être avec le nouveau chef des CEDEF, Basilicum, son père laissant la jeune génération s'occuper des affaires des Vongola._

_Bref un journée de rêve pour avouer enfin ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur, la belle Sasagawa Kyoko. Depuis maintenant plus de dix ans qu'il se sont côtoyés ils ont pu se rapprocher, mais seulement dans le domaine de l'amitié. De un, par respect pour le frère, souffrant d'un sister complex aigu et de deux car il devait stabiliser les nombreuses attaques qu'avait subi leur famille. Le jour idéal rien ne viendrait gâcher cette magnifique journée. Cependant il se sentit nerveux et eut une boule à l'estomac comme si quelque chose allait tout chambouler. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et puis, son Hyper Intuition sera là pour le prévenir du danger._

_Il marchèrent dans les rues tranquillement et mangèrent dans des cafés, se remémorant des bons souvenirs pour l'un et des mauvais pour l'autre. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble, que Tsuna en oublia sa confession. Ils partirent vers le collège de Namimori, apercevant la jeune génération._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un passage piéton et quelques collégiennes, faisant un bout de chemin, chuchotèrent entre elles à leurs vues._

_- Waaah ! Il est trop beau le brun. Vous croyez qu'il est marié ? Demanda la 1__ère__ fille, en pointant du doigt discrètement ledit brun._

_- Bien sûr ! Ta vue avec qui, il sort. Grogna la 2__ème__. On aurait dit qu'elle sort tout droit d'un magazine people._

_- En tout cas je trouve qu'il forme un beau couple. Continua la 1__ère__._

_- Chuuut~, ils risquent de vous entendre. Fit une 3__ème__._

_Voyant qu'ils avaient écouté toutes la conversation, elles s'excusèrent et partirent en courant, lançant un « Kyaaah~ » de contentement, pour avoir réussi à parler à un beau jeune homme._

_- Si j'avais su que j'aurais autant de charme, en étant plus grand. Ironisa Tsuna. J'aurais fais plus attention à mon image._

_Kyoko se mit à rire face à cette remarque._

_Puis voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Tsuna décida de raccompagner la rousse jusqu'à chez elle, la nuit n'étant pas sûre._

_Durant tout le trajet, un silence gêné avait pris place. Et Le jeune Decimo fut heureux, lorsqu'il vit le portail de la résidence Sasagawa. Il était temps de lui dire au revoir, mais Tsuna trouva que Kyoko n'avait pas dit un mot et qu'elle semblait ailleurs, un air mélancolique._

_- T-tu sais en parlant de couple. Commença-t-elle._

_Tsuna avait complètement oublié sa déclaration, trouvant que la journée avait passé vite. Peut-être allait-elle avouer quelque chose de surprenant. En tout cas, elle doit avoir du mal à aborder le sujet. Malgré cela, son mal-être refit surface et il se mit tout de suite sur ces gardes, essayant de repérer d'éventuelles attaques. Cependant il ne sentit aucune mauvaise intention et put reprendre contenance, tout en gardant un visage d'indifférence._

Ima made ni sa mita koto nai egao wo miseru kimi ni

_(Jusqu'à maintenant, tu m'as montré ce sourire)_

_- Je-Je vais bientôt me… marier. Finit-elle par dire, tout en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles, le sourire ravi en plus._

…

…

…

_Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une douche glacée sur le parrain. Il écarquilla ses yeux au maximum, perdant son masque d'impassibilité et laissant place à de la stupeur._

Tsui ni ienakatta kotoba ga boku wo shimetsuketa

_(Et je ne pouvais pas te dire cette phrase qui m'étreignait)_

_Quelqu'un l'avait devancé ou plutôt, il s'y était pris trop tard. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et ne sut que dire à part…_

_- M-mes félicitations Ky-Kyoko-chan… Commença le boss. Je… Tu… C'est prévu pour quand ce mariage ?_

…

_Le brun s'était retenu de le lui dire, se serait comme briser un rêve et cela le bouleversa._

_- Eh bien je souhaitais te l'annonce moi-même à la place de grand frère. Je voulais te faire la surprise et surtout que tu le prennes mal. Après tout on se connaît depuis des années et je ne l'ai présenté à personne, pas même à Hana-chan ou à Haru-chan._

_Pour être une surprise ça l'était et de taille même._

_Dans son esprit, Tsuna voulut l'en empêcher à tout prix, en lui avouant son amour d'il y a 10 ans. Tout fut partit en fumée, à cause d'une simple phrase, dit par la plus belle personne qui soit. Sa bonne journée lui parut maussade et se dit qu'il aurait dû écouter son propre instinct. L'Hyper Intuition avait beau prévenir des dangers de ce monde, mais pas celles des cœurs brisés._

_Il paniqua intérieurement ne sachant quoi devant la jeune… Fiancée._

_- Mon fiancé et moi avons prévu de nous marier le mois prochain. Nous n'avons pas encore préparé les cartons d'invitations, tout s'est passé si vite et j'espérais de tout cœur que tu puisses y assister._

_- J-je… Je verrais, si je pourrais me libérer. Fit le jeune Boss. Mais je te fais la promesse que j'y serais._

_- Ouaaah~ quel soulagement. Soupira Kyoko, la main sur le cœur. Je demanderais à grand frère de vous faire passer les invitations à toi et aux autres._

_- … Oui ça t'économisera des timbres._

Semete tooi basho de kimi ga hitori de nakanai you ni

_(Il ne faut pas pleurer seul dans cet endroit isolé)_

Seijaku wo tsutsumikomu uta wo utau yo

_(Parce que j'enlace ce silence avec une chanson que je chante)_

Futatsu naranda supiikaa no mukou de sa douka hohoende

_(Avec ces deux haut-parleurs, un sourire apparaît)_

_Il ria nerveusement et pria la japonaise de rentrer avant que son frère ne s'inquiète. Il la salua une dernière fois et dès qu'il fut sûr qu'elle soit bien à l'intérieur, il courra le plus vite et le plus loin possible, le reste de la soirée personne ne savait ce qui s'était passée._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Tout le monde était au courant que la sœur du gardien du soleil allait se marier. Et évidemment tout le monde savait que cela devait blesser le gardien du ciel, mais personne n'osa dire quoi que se soit. Car aucun n'avait d'aussi bons arguments que le Boss lui-même, pas même Reborn. Ils ne purent que le laisser dans son chagrin, espérant que cela n'affecte pas son devoir de chef, ainsi que sa propre sécurité. Un parrain de la mafia dans le désarroi faisait une proie facile pour les tueurs à gages.

Alors chacun se mit à le surveiller, se cachant quelques fois derrière la porte. Même Hibari y passa, ainsi que Chrome et Mukuro, s'inquiétant inconsciemment de son état.

_Imagoro kimi wa tooku de shiawase ka wo shiteiru _

(Je n'ai jamais eu une telle imagination, mais cette fois)

_Sonna souzou bakari wo fukuramasunda_

(Tu as un ravissant visage à cette distance)

Tsuna savait pour ce petit manège et les laissa faire, si ça pouvait les occuper à la place de se battre à tout bout de champs.

Il ressortit une vieille photo de l'enveloppe, où Kyoko, Lambo et lui-même, il y a de cela 10 ans. Puis il repensa à sa tenue de mariage, ne voulait-elle pas se marier avec les vêtements traditionnels du Japon ? Néanmoins, il se dit que le blanc lui irait à merveille et on pourrait apercevoir à des kilomètres la pureté de la jeune femme, ainsi que son doux sourire qui avait envoûté le cœur de ce cher Tsunayoshi.

_Ano toki ni sa tsunoru omoi kimi ni uchiaketara_

(Ce moment, vous pouvez dire vos sentiments maintenant)

_Sonna koukai mo kieru hodo no ai wo negaimasu_

(Donc s'il te plaît aime et oublie tes regrets)

Lui qui s'imaginait leurs deux chemins entremêlés, ils avait pris des routes biens différentes, gardant son amour enfoui au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait continué à aller de l'avant, ne se retournant sous aucun prétexte et put se dire finalement qu'il pouvait relâcher se poids trop lourds de ses épaules, ses regrets se sont envolées, même s'il restait quelques bribes. Un autre homme sera là pour la protéger, certes il ne faisait pas parti de la mafia, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle sera éloigner des dangers et vivra avec l'homme qu'elle a décidé d'épouser.

Vivre heureux avec la personne aimée.

_Kimi no shiawase no katachi ga hate made_

(Ma chanson qui fait des échos dans la ville)

_Tsuzuku you ni machijuu ni hibiku you na uta wo utau yo_

(Est chanté pour que votre bonheur continue)

_Futastsu soroi no yubiwa wo kasanete douka hohoende_

(Synchronisé vos sourires pour qu'ils deviennent deux anneaux)

Ce que Tsuna ne connaîtra pas.

_Ano hi no tegami no henji… kesseki ni shirushi wo tsukete_

(Aujourd'hui pour répondre à ta lettre je t'ai envoyé)

Il redirigea son regard sur le faire-part et cocha la case « non présent ». Il partit à la recherche du boxeur et le retrouva. Il se sentit quelque peu gêné de lui rendre la lettre et ne put que se confondre en excuse auprès de son aîné et de sa sœur. Alors pour rattraper le coup, Tsuna demanda à Ryohei de lui faire parvenir un bouque qu'il avait apporté.

_Shiroi torukesustanika to issho ni okkuta yo ne_

(Des turkestanicas blanches comme signature de mon absence)

Le grand frère ne comprit pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs personne n'aurait pu comprendre ce choix de fleur. Après tout ce n'était qu'une sorte de tulipe comme tant d'autres. Elles n'avaient aucune signification, les roses, elles, représentaient un amour infini pour le grand frère.

Pour Tsuna elles avaient de l'importance, car cela représentait son cœur brisé, qui s'en ira dans les bras de son premier amour.

_Kimi no junpaku no ishou ni awaseta_

(La couleur s'accorde avec tes vêtements,)

_Iro no hana wa shitsuren no imi wo motsu boku no ovoide _

(Ces fleurs sont la mémoire de mon cœur brisé)

Le lendemain, le grand frère de la future mariée lui expliqua que Tsuna et le reste des gardiens ne seront pas disponibles et ne pourront pas assister pour ce jour tant important pour Kyoko. Mais en excuse, le Boss de la famille Vongola lui avait préparé son bouquet. Elle en fut très émue et en même temps très triste voire même très frustrée. Le jour où elle sera la femme la plus heureuse du monde, beaucoup de ses proches ne seront pas présents. Elle décida que, dès qu'elle aura passé ses nuits de noces et son emménagement avec son mari, ils devront sérieusement discuter. Elle relâcha vite ses nerfs, près tout ça se pouvait qu'il y avait un réel empêchement, du genre une attaque surprise ou encore un enlève… elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées sordides. Ils allaient bien, un point c'est tout !

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, prit un air heureux et partit en direction de l'autel, avec le bouquet que Tsuna lui avait donné.

Le soleil était magnifique, le temps superbe et les cloches de l'église résonnèrent dans toute la ville. Les parents des jeunes mariés étaient aux anges. Les invités les félicitèrent, en leur criant à tout bout de champs « Vives les mariés ». Puis arriva une nuée de confettis, comme s'il neigeait.

Kyoko et son époux marchèrent dans l'allée pour rejoindre leur voiture et partirent en lune de miel. La jeune mariée s'agrippa, encore plus à ses turkestanicas. Elle n'allait s'en doute pas les revoir de sitôt.

_Semete kirei to waratte hoshii kara_

(Parce que je veux te voir avec ce même sourire magnifique)

_Saigo ni kimi no_

(Tu étais mon premier et mon dernier amour.)

Alors son regard fut attiré par un pétale (1) de fleur blanc, puis un deuxième, puis trois, ainsi de suite pour découvrir une pluie de pétales, remplaçant les confettis. Elle regarda vers le haut et aperçut au loin qui était l'auteur de ce magnifique spectacle. Ryohei le remarqua aussi et eut un sourire satisfait. _« Ils étaient quand même venus »_. Du haut d'un rempart, se tenait debout la totalité des gardiens, laissant tomber les pétales. On n'entendait pas la conversation qu'ils tenaient, mais l'on pouvait imaginer. Sawada Tsunayoshi laissa glissé les pétales de ses deux mains, disant sûrement _« Soyez heureux »_, tandis que Yamamoto Takeshi les félicitaient, en jetant pratiquement toutes les fleurs, alors que Gokudera Hayato s'énervait sur la façon dont le stupide baseballer faisait les éloges. Chrome Dokuro pleura juste de bonheur à la vue de la mariée et lui passa toutes ses pensées positives pour la suite. Lambo aussi pleurait, il ne verra peut-être plus jamais sa « grande soeur ». Rokudo Mukuro et Hibari Kyoya semblèrent les moins affectés. Mukuro affichait juste un doux sourire, tandis que Hibari lâchait les fleurs d'une façon automatique, même s'il était satisfait intérieurement de cette journée.

_Kimi no shiawase no katachi ga hate made_

(Ma chanson qui fait des échos dans la ville)

_Tsuzuku you ni machijuu ni hibiku you na uta wo utau yo_

(Est chanté pour que votre bonheur continue)

_Futatsu naranda supiikaa no mukou de sa douka hohoende _

(Avec ces deux haut-parleurs, un sourire apparaît)

Les deux Sasagawa ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce retournement de situation et ne purent qu'en rire. Ensuite le moment tant attendu arriva, tous les invités se préparèrent à s'en aller, puisque la voiture aussi ira faire son chemin. La mariée et son frère jetèrent un dernier regard à leurs amis et quittèrent eux aussi la ville. L'allée commença à se dégager et bientôt plus personne en bas, délaissant les décorations de-ci de-là. Il ne resta plus que sept personnes et l'une d'entre elles ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, percutant seulement maintenant qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais être Sawada Kyoko. Elle appartenait à quelque un d'autre, elle appartenait à son passé.

Lambo accourut vers le Boss et continua à pleurer à chaude larme. Il le choppa par le buste, ce qui fit réagir le brun, qui se demandait qui pouvait l'attaquer. Le gardien du nuage s'approcha lui aussi et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux sauvages de Tsuna et quitta les lieux. D'ailleurs le Decimo se questionnait sur le fait d'une telle marque d'affection de la part du chef de comité. Puis vint le tour des deux gardiens de la brume. L'ex-prisonnier se moqua un peu de son supérieur, tandis que Gokudera commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer devant le comportement de Mukuro et de Lambo, qui celui-ci s'accrocha à Tsuna comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ce que les deux adultes n'avaient pas prévu, ce fut la réaction de Chrome. Celle-ci avait pris le visage de Sawada pour lui faire un bisou, ce qui avait estomaqué les deux autres. Ils prirent chacun un mouchoir, l'un essuyant la bouche de sa chère protégée, ainsi que l'autre pour nettoyer la joue pure de son Dixième, tout en s'envoyant des insultes évidemment. Quand leur dispute fut terminée, Yamamoto fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami et lui lança un regard de compréhension.

Sawada Tsunayoshi regarda son équipe et se disait qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa famiglia. Il observa une fois de plus le ciel et se posa une ultime question, qui allait rester telle quelle.

_S'il avait avoué son amour avant toute cette histoire, aurait-elle accepté ses sentiments ?_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : Je ne comprendrais jamais ce mot. On peut très bien dire UNE pétale, non ? _'<strong>

**Et voilà… J'espère que ça ne vous a pas plombé le moral. Et encore j'hésite d'écrire un recueil sur un Tsuna/Kyoko (pas forcément basé sur le fait qu'ils soient en couple)**

**On a beau ne pas apprécié le rôle de Kyoko, mais il faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup aidé Tsuna dans ces mésaventures. (Même si elle fiche pratiquement rien, à part l'encourager)**

**Et puis…**

**Quand j'ai vu la fin de la vidéo, j'étais contente et triste. On se dit tout de suite « hourra ils ne seront pas ensemble », pis après on se rend compte que ça rendait triste ce cher Tsuna, que nous adorons tous.**

**Moral de l'histoire (je sens vos regards meurtriers sur moi) : Kyoko est une personne importante pour Tsuna ! Ne la détestez pas!**

**_*L'auteur se barre en courant, espérant des petites reviews*_**


End file.
